The proliferation of mobile devices and the capabilities these offer today for performing business functions is driving the mid to large enterprises to support their own mobile application portals. For example, these enterprises are now providing mobile applications to do business functions like taking orders, purchasing goods and services, doing banking transactions, viewing product information, locating a store etc. These enterprise mobile applications are typically not provided through public application stores like Apple Store or Google Application store but through their own private application store or from a downloadable hyper text transfer protocol (HTTP) site.
When a mobile application is downloaded from a downloadable HTTP site through an invitation link received on a mobile device through short messaging service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), email or mobile based messaging applications, there is a possibility that the received invitation link may not be genuine. Such a link may be deliberately provided by rogue elements to lead a mobile device user to download a non-genuine application or download the mobile application from a compromised site or to download a contaminated application.